Automatic speech recognition (ASR) systems enable the translation of spoken language into text by a computer or computerized device. The performance of ASR systems varies from one device to another partly because of the differences in the frequency response of the devices' microphones.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.